Believe In Me
by Misiu
Summary: John is a lonely teacher, Rose is stuck in a relationship that is going nowhere. Will a chance meeting after John literally bumps into her change anything? What happens after he takes her hand, and says "Run." When they don't believe in themselves, they'll learn to believe in each other. AU, Doctor is human.


Believe In Me

CH1

AU and non alien. Sorry guys. I was reading a story with the Doctor as a human and I fell in love with it. So I decided to put my own spin on my favorite two characters. Rose and the 10th Doctor… as a human. 3

Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters, im just borrowing them. The story is just my imagination and a little bit of wishing for a blue box to show up at any time…liiiike…now…. No?… Fine . Worth a shot huh?

...

I was getting very tired of listening to Sarah Jane go on and on about how amazing her new boyfriend was. It was 11:30 at night and she had been going on for the past hour, while I stared out the window at the rain. Normally, she was not the type of woman to do this.

"And then, if you can believe this-" She looked over at me and paused for dramatics "he lifted my hand and kissed it. Oh John it was so romantic. You could learn a thing or two from him." I smiled at her, knowing it wasn't meant to hurt, but that was my breaking point. I stood up and looked around our living room for my rain boots, only to find my converse. Oh well. I put them on quickly and headed for the door. "Where are you going? Its late John."

"I just need a good stretch. I'm glad you had a nice evening with your friend Sarah but I stayed home and now I'm feeling a little cooped up." As I threw my long brown coat on I caught her rolling her eyes at me.

"Just don't catch a chill out there. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I won't nurse you back to health now."

"Don't wait up for me." I may have slammed the door a little too hard in defense. My flatmate tended to bring up our past relationship a bit too much for me. Yeah, I needed to get away for a bit.

As I walked down the street I thought over what had gone wrong in our relationship, and how we ended up where we were. In school Sarah Jane was my best friend and our friendship quickly turned into a bigger relationship when her family took me in when I was 15. I had no family left, and no where to go.

I shook my head as the memories started to come to the front of my head faster then I could control. Tears spilling over onto my cheeks. As I was wiping away at my cheeks I didn't see the puddle of rain in front of me and immediately regretted not searching for my rain boots before leaving home. Converse were not waterproof at all and my shoe and sock both were quickly soaked through. I looked for somewhere warm to duck into to dry for a bit and saw the train station. It would do.

...

"Rose! Where do you think your going? It's late Rose. Please just stay." Mickey was trying to talk her into moving in with him again. She was only 17, while he was 20. He didn't seem to understand that she wasn't ready for something like that yet. As he hollered for her to stay the night with him like planned, she just kept walking out the door. Reaching the bottom floor she looked up to see Mickey walking out onto his balcony.

"Don't even start Mick. I'm not stayin. Ill call you when…well ill call you." and kept walking down the road towards the flat she shared with her mother.

After walking halfway home, Rose remembered she had told her mother she was staying at Shireen's place. There wouldn't be a good reason to go home at this time from there. Even at 17, Rose wasn't going to tell her mother about staying at her boyfriends flat overnight. Jackie would be hysterical about it. The rain was easing up a bit so she decided to take a walk while deciding what to do.

After 45 minutes of walking, Rose smelled chips in the light drizzle and decided to search them out. A perfect excuse to rest and warm up. Looking around, she noticed the lights of the nearby train stop with a vender selling chips and soda.

...

After a 30 minutes train ride, all the while I was daydreaming and people watching, I decided to get off at a stop near the house I grew up in. The Powel Estate area was a short walk from the train station. Walking towards the exit, I took a peek at my feet.

" Just got them dry. Now I'm going to step in the biggest puddle in the w- Oof!" Before I could look up what, or rather whom, I had ran into, I saw a cup of chips fall to the ground. Looking up to see the owner of said chips, my eyes met a scowling blonde. " I'm sorry, im so sorry." She sighed and bent down to pick up the mess I had made. I quickly assisted her.

"S'ok. Nothing about today has gone as planned. I should'a expected it." She smiled lightly at me as we stood and both walked to the trash to dispose of still warm chips, despite their fall. I could tell the smile she gave me was forced and felt horrible for making her bad day worse.

"Chips actually sound fantastic right now. Please let me buy you a new batch. It would be my pleasure." I gave her a wink and started walking towards the stand hoping she would follow. She didn't disappoint me. "My name is John. I'm very sorry I ran into you. I stepped into a puddle earlier and was just checking if my trainers were still wet. All dry though." I lifted my foot up a bit and pointed at it. Then realized how ridiculous that was. "Right. Well. Anyway." She smiled at me and I head a small chuckle from her as I we reached the vendor and I turned away from her to order. When I turned around to hand her the replacement chips, she still had a small smile on her lips. And I was staring.

"Um. Right. Did you know that chips are said to originate from Belgium. They were deep fried as early at 1680. Possibly even before that but there doesn't seem to be record or if. And actually I guess they would have been considered-" I looked up from my chips as I heard her laugh again. She had her hand over her mouth trying to muffle the sound. "Well yes I guess a history lesson isn't exactly what you wanted. Sorry about that." I looked down at my chips again, not knowing what to say.

"S'alright John. Made me smile. My name is Rose by the way. Are you a history major? I assume you're a student. You look about that age to be in college. Yeah?" By now we were both sitting on a bench just outside of the station under shelter.

"Yes. Well no. I mean I was a history major. I graduated two years ago. Had a minor in Chemical Engineering and Physics. History was my passion though. I'm a teacher." I smiled at her with confidence. Woman liked smart men right? Instead of the smile and awes I thought I would receive, Rose turned her head down and sighed.

"Wow. That's some high degrees there. Have to have a Masters to teach right? I didn't even get my A Levels. Dropped out." Her head shot up and she looked me over seriously. "Hold on. You graduated two years ago? Your pulling my leg. You have to go to school a long time to get all that. You cant be more then 25 years old." She had me there,

"I'm 24 actually. And I started college at age 15. Took me 7 years to get my degrees. I have diplomas to prove it. And a mug. Don't know why they gave me a mug. I don't even drink coffee. Sorry I'm doing it again huh." I looked at the watch on my hand. " So. Its past midnight now. What are you doing out here at this hour Rose?"

"I could ask the same to you." As she finished her chips, and I mine, we sat there in silence letting the subject drop. We both had a sour tone to our voiced on the subject. And just as we both finished, I looked up to see someone running in our direction yelling something. As he got closer it was clear he was yelling for Rose. When she finally noticed him her mouth went into a frown. For some reason I just did not like seeing her frown. Someone I had just met, and all I wanted to do was make her smile.

"Rose, do you want to wait for him. You don't look very happy that he found you here." She shook her head and stood up. The torn look on her face as she shook her head no made up my mind.

As the rain started to pour down harder then it had all day, I reached for her hand and squeezed it in mine. I took one step out from under the shelter and pulled her along. As she looked up to me, and then to our joined hand she finally smiled at me again. With one word, we took off into the rain. Away from the man that made her upset.

...

I looked into John eyes and then to our hands. I trusted him. A man I had just met and only known for half an hour. With one word I let him decide what I couldn't.

"Run!" And we ran.

...

OK….I feel like I missed something. Or I messed up something. Ugh! This is my first Who fic… Im scared and proud and excited all at once. Please tell me how you guys like it. Please! Im hoping I didn't let anyone down with this.


End file.
